L'alliance de l'ombre
by Remilia29
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et d'OS sur les personnages présents dans l'arc Punk Hazard. 1- Monet ; 2- Caesar ; 3- Law ; 4- Monet ; 5- Barbe Brune ; 6- Smoker (en cours)
1. Tout oublier (Monet)

**Alors, alors, voici un recueil de drabbles et d'OS centrés sur l'arc Punk Hazard, arc que j'ai vraiment adoré. Donc, je ne saurais pas vous dire quand ils seront postés, j'essayerai toutes les 2 semaines mais je ne garanti rien... **

**Je rappelle qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à Eiichiro Oda.**

**Titre :**** Tout oublier**

**Personnage :**** Monet**

**Chronologie: Avant l'arrivée de Luffy et compagnie.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

* * *

Parfois, Monet avait une impression de répétition, de déjà vu et ce à cause des ordres que son Maître ne cessait de lui donner. « Fais ceci » « fais cela », toujours les mêmes paroles qui se répétaient sans cesse. La harpie en avait plus qu'assez de devoir supporter l'égoïsme permanent de celui qui se faisait appeler « Maître » à savoir Caesar. Sachant que Joker l'avait chargé de le surveiller, la jeune femme tentait difficilement de le supporter, mais parfois, elle craquait et le besoin de partir se faisait ressentir, le besoin de prendre son envol, de s'évader ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde. Alors elle partait sans aucunes hésitations.

Monet s'en allait pour voler, pour s'éclipser loin de tout ses problèmes, pour oublier ce stress quotidien qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et surtout, elle fuyait la lourde responsabilité qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. La femme aux cheveux verts était tenue de surveiller Caesar et si elle échouait, Joker la tuerait. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et c'est elle qui en avait les rênes, la moindre erreur pouvant lui être fatale.

Dans ces moments là, la harpie fermait ses yeux pour oublier ses obligations et se laissait aller sans savoir où elle s'aventurait. Plongée dans son vide viscérale, elle sentait l'air frais lui agresser le visage, provoquant de légers picotements au passage. Mais Monet s'en moquait. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait à faire ou de ne pas penser du tout même. Sillonnant les cieux infinis, elle se sentait revivre. C'était seulement dans ces rares moments qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'était véritablement la liberté.

La harpie observait le paysage blanc cotonneux qui s'étendait à perte de vue, les fins cristaux de glace qui le composait brillait au contact du soleil, lui agressant les yeux, l'obligeant à les garder mi-clos. De l'autre côté, la jeune femme apercevait l'immense brasier qui se dressait sur la moitié de l'île. La fumée qu'il dégageait était noircis par la cendre, détail qui ne donna pas envie à Monet de s'y aventurer. Une légère brise glaciale qui parsemât ses longs cheveux ondulés de petits flocons la reconnecta avec la réalité. La neige c'était son élément mais c'était aussi sa force.

La jeune femme savourait ce moment comme le dernier et elle priait pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Monet souhaitait que le temps se stoppe et ne reprenne jamais, elle souhaitait que les aiguilles des horloges cessent de bouger, se bloquant pour ne jamais finir leur tour sur le cadran. La secrétaire avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que cela ne se produirait jamais. Prenant conscience qu'il était tant de rentrer, la harpie se força à retourner au laboratoire quelque peu mécontente mais comme pour se rassurer, elle se dit qu'elle aurait encore tant d'autre opportunité pour tout oublier.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des commandes ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Vous pouvez aussi laisser une petite review, elle sera la bienvenue ! :3**


	2. Frayeur (Caesar)

**Hey ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un court OS, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour poster... Merci à vous de lire, rien que ça, ça fait vachement plaisir ! :D**

**Merci à Crowny et Roblochon pour leur review ! Je vais d'ailleurs répondre de ce pas à la review anonyme !**

**Roblochon : Toi aussi tu aimes cet arc ? Je commençais à désespérer d'être la seule à l'aimer jusqu'à ce que je vois ta review ! :')**

**Sinon merci pour ta review et pour ton soutien ! ^^**

**Titre :**** Frayeur**

**Personnage :**** Caesar **

**Chronologie: Avant l'arrivée de Luffy et compagnie.**

**P.S : Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! XD**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :3**

* * *

Plongé dans son expérience, Caesar ne cessait de fixer le tube à essai qui se tenait devant lui de ses yeux dorés. Instinctivement, il secoua doucement le tube faisant tourbillonner le liquide mauve qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avant d'en rapprocher un deuxième près de celui-ci. Sans jamais détourner son regard, même pas d'un petit millimètre, il rapprocha doucement l'autre récipient et le plus délicatement possible, déversa son contenu dans le premier.

Il était concentré le Maître, oh ça oui, parce qu'une goutte de trop et c'était une explosion digne de réduire la pièce en miettes qui allait se déclencher.

Tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trembler, Caesar continua de mélanger les deux liquides qui au contact de l'un avec l'autre, produisaient un horrible bruit de combustion. Une légère fumée noirâtre s'échappa du tube tandis que les deux solutions commençaient à ne faire plus qu'une. Le mélange était maintenant parfaitement homogène au plus grand plaisir du savant.

Un large sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage du scientifique, ce dernier profita même de la situation pour pousser son rire plus qu'étrange comme à son habitude. Sa fierté monta d'un cran, il était fier de lui, même ce crétin de Vegapunk n'était pas capable de faire mieux. Cette arme de destruction qu'il venait de créer était tout simplement géniale ! Bien sûr, il y avait plus puissant dans le genre, mais celle-ci lui convenait.

Arborant un air mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon, Caesar continuait son expérience. Le scientifique se voyait déjà en train de tester son arme sur une île quelconque et ça lui en donnait des frissons qui allèrent jusque dans son échine. Bien entendu, par la suite, il l'innoverait ou bien, il en trouverait une meilleure mais pour le moment, il s'en contentait.

Continuant de déverser les deux liquides l'un dans l'autre -fallait bien rendre l'arme plus destructrice hein-, le savant ne remarqua pas la présence d'une jolie jeune femme dans la pièce. Cette dernière tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de faire remarquer sa présence. La femme se décida finalement a articuler.

- « Maître ! »

Le concerné sursauta et s'en sans rendre compte, renversa les deux solutions. Caesar fut pris de court et son arme lui explosa à la figure sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était un logia d'ailleurs.

Monet s'étant rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, s'éclipsa discrètement. Son rapport pouvait bien attendre, parce que si la harpie se faisait rattraper par son Maître, elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts à coup sûr. Et pour être franche, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**L'idée m'est venue à cause d'un cours de physique/chimie qui a mal tourné l'année dernière. Je vous rassure, rien de cette ampleur. X) **

**Et puis, je vois bien Caesar faire ce genre de bourde, allez savoir pourquoi ! XD**

**Sinon, je vais encore me répéter mais si vous avez des commandes n'hésitez pas ! **

**Si vous ne voulez pas que Caesar explose la planète, laissez une petite review ! :3 *arrête de déballer des âneries et sort***


	3. Remords (Law)

**Hello everybody ! Je me rends compte que j'ai une semaine de retard, je m'en excuse... **

**Sinon, cet OS a été écrit suite à la review de Jafaden dont je vais rappeler l'intitulé : faire regretter à Law son équipage.**

**Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers à savoir Flandre, Crowny, Roblochon et Jafaden ! :3**

**D'ailleurs je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes, comme habituellement.**

**Flandre, contente qu'il t'ai plu et que tu ai ri ! Oui j'étais pliée en deux rien qu'à imaginer la scène XD ! Celui-ci ne risque pas de te faire rire mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même ! :3**

**Roblochon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est un arc original qui regroupe beaucoup de personnages et comme tu l'as dit, il est loin d'être ennuyeux ! **

**Y a que Caesar pour faire une boulette pareille et il faut l'avouer, il a une tête à gaffer ! 8D Sinon, merci et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également !**

**Jafaden, chouette, toi aussi tu aimes cet arc ! :D Law a toujours la classe mais c'est vrai que deux ans après, il a un style pas croyable. **

**Wouha tant de compliments, merci ! J'essaye vraiment de me mettre dans la peau des personnages pour faire ressortir leurs sentiments au maximum. Comment ça explosion mortelle !? Je l'aime bien moi Caesar, faut pas le tuer ! D8 Concernant ta demande, et bien la voici réalisée, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Et encore merci ! :)**

**Titre :**** Remords (j'ai pas trouvé mieux... shame on me !) **

**Personnage :**** Law**

**Chronologie :**** Lorsque Luffy et compagnie sont déjà sur l'île**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! 8D**

* * *

Law marchait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs de l'énorme édifice qu'était le laboratoire. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol dans un bruit métallique qui se mit à résonner dans le long corridor. Le Chirurgien de la Mort paraissait quelque peu chamboulé et pour cause, le fait d'avoir vu l'équipage du chapeau de paille si uni, si soudé à l'entrée du laboratoire lui avait fait quelque peu remettre en cause ses propres sentiments envers son propre équipage.

Le pirate s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, ce fameux jour où il avait annoncé à son équipage son plan pour faire tomber un des Yonkou. C'était ce même jour qu'il leur avait dit qu'il partait pour quelque temps. Law se souvenait parfaitement de leurs profondes déceptions à l'idée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner ou même l'aider. Il se souvenait aussi de leurs tentatives pour paraître neutre mais sans grand succès.

D'ailleurs, les membres de son équipage n'avaient jamais été de bons comédiens. Combien de fois lorsqu'ils avaient échoué dans une mission confiée par leur capitaine avaient-ils tenté de le berner en se trouvant des excuses à deux balles pour se justifier ? Law avait d'ailleurs cessé de les compter. A cette pensée, le chirurgien eut un petit sourire qui se fendit sur ses lèvres. Irrécupérables.

Entraîné par cette vague de souvenirs, Law se remémora tous les moments passés avec eux, les meilleurs comme les pires. Maintenant, tout était bien calme autour du brun. Fini les disputes incessantes et sans grands intérêts, fini d'entendre Bepo s'excuser toutes les cinq minutes, fini les protestations et les jérémiades...

Le Chirurgien de la Mort se stoppa net dans son élan. Était-il en train de regretter ? Était-il un mauvais capitaine ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'à ce moment même, ils aillent bien. Parce que oui, le pirate savait pertinemment que son équipage était une bande de bras cassés et que sans lui, ils étaient déboussolés voir totalement perdus.

Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée de les avoir laissé ?

Law soupira un grand coup avant de reprendre sa marche. Le capitaine du Heart tentait de se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Certes, ils étaient maintenant assez grands pour se défendre tout seul mais peut-être pas contre les pirates du Nouveau Monde. Le brun comprit finalement qu'il était en train de culpabiliser et il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même. Il comprit aussi au passage l'importance qu'avait son équipage pour lui.

Bientôt, bientôt il se retrouveront et à ce moment-là, ils pourront repartir tous ensemble en mer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

**Voili voilou, en espérant que vous l'ayez apprécié !**

**Je vois bien l'équipage de Law peu débrouillard, allez savoir pourquoi. XD**

**Si vous avez des commandes, un personnage à me proposer en particulier qui bien sûr fait parti de cet arc, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! :D **


	4. Le sacrifice de l'ange (Monet)

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! (oui il est déjà tard...)**

**Alors voilà un OS sur Monet suite à la dernière scène qu'elle nous a offerte et qui était juste magnifique ! Je remercie Crowny de m'y avoir refait penser ! XD**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié vos commandes d'ailleurs, le prochain OS devrait arrivé demain ou lundi ! )**

**Sinon un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers, MlleLauChan, Jafaden et Crowny ! :)**

**Jafaden****, wouhou, défi réussit ! 8D Tope là ! Sinon oui j'aime bien Caesar (les deux écritures sont possibles ^^) Shulololo ! 8D *pas taper, pas taper*  
C'est pas que j'aime pas les raviolis mais 3 boîtes en 1 minute c'est un peu beaucoup non ? XD  
Sinon pour ton nouveau défi, moi je dis CAP ! Mais comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, il arrivera demain ou lundi. ^^ Sinon, encore merci et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! :)  
****P.S : Oui je lis les scans, et oui j'ai vu ça ! Je veux pas qu'il meurt non plus T-T ! Si Doffy lui fais quelque chose de mal et bah... Et bah je fais une déprime devant l'ordi... T_T **

**Personnage :**** Monet**

**Titre :**** Le sacrifice de l'ange**

**Chronologie :**** Juste avant sa mort**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Monet chancelait sur ses pattes alors qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces d'atteindre la salle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La harpie répandait sur son passage de fines gouttelettes de sang tel un sillon dans les champs. Le rouge se contrastait fortement avec le vert qui lui allait à merveille.

A bout de souffle, elle parvint avec acharnement à atteindre son objectif. Difficilement, la jeune femme arriva à attraper l'escargophone. Tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler ses tremblements, elle décrocha finalement le combiné.

Autour d'elle, le laboratoire tombait en ruine. Chaque pierres, chaque débris qui s'écroulaient au sol provoquait un bruit assourdissant qui lui agressé les tympans, résonnant sans relâche dans son esprit et Dieu sait combien elle souffrait le martyre.

Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la femme aux cheveux verts déplaça le combiné devant ses lèvres fines et tenta d'articuler. Aucuns sons ne sortit, à la place seul sa respiration rauque se faisait entendre. La harpie avait mal, elle souffrait, et pas qu'un peu. Elle avait l'impression que deux bêtes sauvages se battaient à l'intérieur de son corps.

Entre deux bouffées d'air, Monet réussit à prononcer le nom de son interlocuteur. Oh si il avait vu dans quel état elle était, même pas capable de se déplacer correctement et encore moins de parler. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif, détruire l'île et pour ça, la demoiselle n'aurait aucuns regrets à appuyer sur ce fameux bouton. D'ailleurs, le jeune maître le lui avait ordonné.

L'échange fut bref. Monet se releva difficilement, la douleur lancinante étant toujours présente dans son corps. Dangereusement, la jeune femme s'approcha du bouton rouge vermeille. Quelle ironie, cette couleur semblait lui indiquer que son destin était scellé, lui faisant comprendre que le sang allait être déversé. Un sourire venait de se peindre sur le visage de la demoiselle.

Elle avait reçu un dernier ordre de la part de Joker et elle allait le faire. Tuer tout le monde, même si elle devait disparaître aussi, elle s'en moquait. Elle le faisait pour Joker. Il deviendra le roi des pirates. Cette phrase ne cessait de lui tourbillonner dans la tête et pour être franche, ça la réconforté un peu. Ces mots lui apporter un peu de chaleur dans cet air glacial.

Air glacial ?

Monet leva la tête vers le plafond complètement détruit. Un trou béant permettait à la neige de s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Surprise par la tournure que prenait les événements, la jeune femme se pencha en arrière n'écoutant pas les signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait son corps.

La femme aux cheveux verts écarta ses ailes majestueuses et respira fortement. Le froid lui brûlait la gorge mais peu importe, elle était bien dans cette position. Elle sentit les quelques flocons présents lui agresser le visage grâce à de légers picotements. La neige, la harpie avait toujours vécu avec sa présence à ses côtés. Mais là, il était enfin temps de lui dire au revoir, non... adieu plutôt.

Ses pensées divaguaient dans tout les sens. Elle se remémora le jour où elle avait rencontré Joker, le jour où elle avait intégrer son équipage. Elle se rappelait de tout les bons moments qu'elle avaient passés avec eux. Elle se souvenait aussi du jour où elle était arrivée sur cette maudite île...

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux dorés, redessinant chaque courbures, chaque traits de son visage. La harpie aurait tellement voulu voir Joker en roi des pirates. Elle aurait tellement voulu revoir tout les autres et être à leur côtés. Elle aurait tellement voulu rentrer chez elle, à Dressrosa. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à Punk Hazard, mais ça lui avait paru une éternité.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, ainsi que ses muscles, ses membres. En fait non, tout son corps entier tombait en charpie. Son sourire avait disparu. La demoiselle tremblait, elle était triste pour une des premières fois de sa vie. Elle regrettait, l'amertume lui laissant un arrière goût amer dans sa bouche.

Brusquement, la lumière vint frapper son visage comme pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps pour elle d'accomplir sa mission. Les quelques flocons présent sur son visage scintillaient au contact de l'astre de lumière. La posture dans laquelle elle se tenait, faisait d'elle un ange.

La demoiselle approcha doucement du bouton et positionna son aile juste au dessus. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en soupirant, pensant une dernière fois. Elle formulait ses adieux à tout le monde et surtout au jeune maître. Elle le savait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre mais elle y tenait.

Monet essuya les larmes qui avaient trempé son visage et se força quelque peu à sourire. La jeune femme se fit une promesse à elle-même avant de mourir. Une fois qu'elle serait là-haut, au Paradis, elle deviendra l'ange gardien de celui pour qui elle avait accordé et sacrifié sa vie et elle veillera sur lui pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

**Je vais être généreuse, j'offre des mouchoirs à ceux ou celles qui en veulent ! XD**

**On se retrouve soit demain ou soit lundi. (comment ça je radote !? D8)**

**Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en l'honneur du noble sacrifice de Monet et de l'auteure qui a failli déprimer devant son écran ! XD**


	5. Cobaye (Barbe Brune)

**Chalut la compagnie ! :3**

**Après vous avoir fait déprimer avec l'OS sur Monet, en voici un autre tout aussi triste héhé ! (Comment ça chacal !? Je vous entends, vous savez ?)**

**Plus sérieusement, l'OS d'aujourd'hui est une commande de Jafaden ou plutôt un défi ! X)**

**Le but était de faire ressortir les sentiments de Barbe Brune avant et après que Caesar ai voulu le tuer.  
****(Méchant Caesar ! Va brûler en enfer ! Hum hum... vous jugerez vous-même le degré d'intelligence de ce propos...)**

**Sinon un grand merci aux lecteurs et à Crowny et Alexis pour leur review ! :) **

**Alexis****, oh ravie de t'avoir fait connaître autant de personnages alors que tu ne suis pas la série ! 8D Merci pour ta review ! :D**

**Titre :**** Cobaye**

**Personnage :**** Barbe Brune**

**Chronologie :**** Lorsque Barbe Brune est paralysé face à Caesar **

**Good reading !**

* * *

Allongé par terre, Barbe Brune faisait face à ce qui était censé être son "Maître" ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Ce dernier avait voulu le faire assassiner. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Cet homme en qui il avait eu confiance durant de nombreuses années n'était en fait qu'une ordure...

L'homme crocodile avait toujours considéré Caesar comme un Dieu, comme un bienfaiteur, un sauveur. Il l'admirait, oh ça oui, à un point inimaginable. A chaque fois que le scientifique le félicité, tout son corps frémissait tellement que ça le rendait heureux. Le barbu était à la limite du fanatisme, si ce n'était peut-être déjà le cas.

Et Barbe Brune était heureux ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé par le passé. Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ? L'ancien pirate avait eu l'occasion d'obtenir la réponse à cette question. Il n'avait jamais demandé à l'avoir. La question ne lui ayant même pas effleuré l'esprit. Et l'homme était loin de se douter de la vraie personnalité du scientifique.

Le faire assassiner... Nan mais franchement, quel beau mensonge ! Enfin, Barbe Brune en était persuadé jusqu'à ce qu'un enregistrement lui prouve le contraire. Cette voix, aucun doute possible. La dure réalité s'abattait sur lui. Ça lui avait crevé le cœur, même pire. C'était comme un coup de poignard bien placé. La pilule était dure à avaler et elle ne passerait sans doute jamais.

Et maintenant, l'homme crocodile était confronté à Caesar, pas comme il l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Barbe Brune était là, allongé par terre avec tout ses membres paralysés. Impossible de parler et pourtant, il en avait des choses à lui dire, oh ça oui. Ô combien il aurait voulu lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face, lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Mais non, rien à faire, son corps refusait de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un petit millimètre. Tout ce que l'homme pouvait faire c'était écouter et regarder. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le spectacle l'énervait au plus haut point. Certes, il y avait d'un côté tout ces abrutis qui se marraient sans savoir la vérité mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là. Le plus insupportable était la vision de Caesar, toujours avec son sourire de con collé à la gueule, accompagné par ces yeux de rapace. Un bel ensemble témoignant de sa folie sans limites.

Oh il faisait le malin derrière ses méthodes plus lâches les unes que les autres, mais bientôt, il paiera. Barbe Brune en avait la certitude, Chapeau de Paille ne laissera jamais passer ça. Et quelque part au fond de lui, cette pensée produisait un effet rassurant. Mais c'était de courte durée...

Le brun vit Caesar s'approcher. L'ancien pirate se contracta aussitôt, c'était une façon de se mettre sur ses gardes. Le scientifique se pencha vers lui avec son éternel air moqueur et sembla prêt à parler.

- Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant. Au sujet de tes anciens subordonnés. Je les ai laissé mourir !

Un sentiment de rage envahit brusquement l'homme crocodile. Son regard se concentra sur Caesar. Oh cet enfoiré se marrait, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dans un élan de rage, Barbe Brune fonça vers Caesar prêt à en découdre avec lui. Bien sûr, il le savait, il ne faisait pas le poids face au scientifique mais il se devait de venger ses camarades. Ou du moins, essayer.

Frappant de toutes ses forces, le barbu tentait de maîtriser l'homme aux cheveux de jais qui semblait jouer la comédie. Action qui eu le don d'énerver de plus en plus l'ancien pirate. Et les autres imbéciles qui s'inquiétaient pour leur Maître. Étaient-ils aveugle à ce point là ? Ne voyaient-ils pas le double jeu que menait Caesar ?

A peine avait-il eu le temps de se poser ces questions, que son corps fut criblé de balles venant de toute part. A bout de force, Barbe Brune s'écroula au sol en un bruit sourd. Les larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Il avait mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Son cœur glissait lentement dans le gouffre de la souffrance ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Parce que oui, ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Et là, il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Plus rien, il n'avait plus rien. Ni compagnons, ni dignité, ni joie de vivre. En plus de tout cela, les portes de la mort s'apprêtaient à s'ouvrir, la Grande Faucheuse viendrait bientôt le chercher. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir que l'horrible scientifique avait gagné.

Lentement sa vision se fit floue, puis plus rien, tout était noir. Seul le rire de Caesar parvenait encore à ses oreilles. Barbe Brune aurait cru fortement que les ténèbres du savant fou venait le recouvrir, l'emmenant -comme tout le monde ici- à devenir ni plus ni moins qu'une marionnette, qu'un simple cobaye.

* * *

**Et voilà les amichs, c'est fini !**

**Aaah, ce Caesar, quelle tête à claques parfois ! -enfin, pas que parfois-**

**Le prochain drabble ou OS, sera consacré à notre cher Smoker, suite à la demande de Crowny ! :)**

**N'empêche que vous pouvez quand même proposer des commandes, des personnages ou autre. **

**N'oubliez pas de remplir le petit cadre juste en dessous, sinon je vous donne comme sujet d'expérience à Caesar ! C: **


End file.
